thejacobnewadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie.zip
father, yes my son what you tale of me,yes father So we all know Jacob, right? The little orange shirted bastard who has sky blue shoes on who's always laughing hardly, fighting his enemies, feeding his bomb, and just all-around being a funny character with a best friend by the name of Benny? Well, now that we have the introduction all settled I'd like to let you all know that I have, or rather HAD, a very rare copy of a TJNA episode written by none other than Jacob Navin III. While roaming Syracuse, NY in June 2013, let me tell you, that the tickets to go were NOT easy to get. Anyway, I ran into Mr. Navin III in one of the main areas of his house. No literally. I ran into him. See, I kind of snuck into a high security area and well, I ended up alerting guards and you get the gist. After bumping into him, I apologized. Mr. Navin III looked as though he was in a daze. I waved my hand in front of him but he continued onward past me. This made me a little uneasy. Once he walked away I spotted something on the ground where I had bumped into Jacob III l muscle girl thank you mr. navin lll It was a USB Drive. It didn't have anything of discernible title nor of anything remotely close to what was in it. No name, no nothing. I picked it up and ran very quickly out of the lot. About a week later after my initial journey by plane back to Pensylvania, I remembered that I still had the drive. Seeing as I had a laptop that I got for Christmas last year, I decided to pop the USB drive in. I decided to look for something in it. There was a zip file that went by the name of “Carrie.zip”. Carrie? I then extracted the file, and played an episode as Windows Media Center popped up. "I never thought it would be so simple but" "I found a way, I found a way!", it was a TJNA episode! I thought to myself "Ooh! I haven't seen this show in so long!". TJNA was one of my favorite shows as a 12 year old and hearing the nasally laughter of the little dude would make my ears absolutely sing with joy - Well metaphorically of course. So as the title of the episode came up I noticed something odd. There was no title to the episode. It just skipped right into the episode. It showed the three things I knew and loved about TJNA, the tree mansion. The cute characters, the Video Game store, Voltage, and the Mega Market. I smiled with nostalgia as I heard Jacob and Benny's laughter echoing through the computer speakers. The two boys were watching Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Cow and Chicken on two little diver helmet TVs. About 5 seconds after the scene transitioned into the boys' room, and Carrie, Jacob's girlfriend, bursts through the door, breaking the door down as she does so. She is seen sobbing hysterically in a comedic manner, you know, mini waterfalls coming out of her eyes. Jacob begins to walk over and ask Carrie "What's wrong?" tv old of elias,hi carrie booregard Carrie replies, "Oh, Jacob! It's terrible! Daddy won't talk to me! He hasn't said a single word to me all day! He just sits in his bedroom looking down at the floor sighing." Benny replies back to her looking at Jacob in a bit of a heroic way, mr.booregard That seems weird… Don't worry, Carrie! I'll go talk to him!". Jacob then punches Benny in the nose saying "We'll go talk to him!" "You will, Jacob?" Carrie replies with a looking of happiness on her face. Jacob then nods. Carrie is seen hugging and kissing Jacob and saying, "Thanks, Jacob! You're the best boyfriend I ever had!" The screen transitions to the two boys nearing the haunted house that Benedict and Carrie live in saying, "Cool, huh? Ch-Cha!" and you hear a Jazz trumpet chorus playing a chord as Jacob is seen with Benny in his Banjo-Kazooie backpack doing a comedically cool stance and look. He then knocks on Benedict's door. We then see Benedict's claw quickly grab Jacob and pull him into his home. "Jacob, Benny, my boys. I'm glad you to two are here. I have to tell you something." "What is it, Mr. B?", Benny asks. 1962 years ago me and jacob of kid , elias 33 years old hi jacob navin and carrie booregard,hi elias what you,yes o you l of bomd and gunstop "It's… It's about Carrie. You see she' - She's…holle mom , mom ooooooo you me femily , shh NO NO no no YOU OF EVIL elias' Jacob, confused by Benedict's stammering asks, "She's what, Mr. B?". A grim look comes upon Mr. Booregard's face, "She's… adopted, my boys…". Benny gasps "ADOPTED?!". A white hand grabs Benny's lips as they're seen being comedically stretched forward. "SHH! She might be out there listening! Now, my boyos… I want you two to tell her she is adopted… I… I can't do it…", tears begin to well up in Mr. B's eyes, "I just can't…". Jacob looks shocked at this, "B-but Mr. B! I can't do that! It would break her fragile heart! Let Benny do it!". "Very funny, Jacob!" said Benny. "GENTLEMEN! THAT'S AN ORDER!", Mr. B says with sadness and frustration in his eyes. "Y-yes sir!", said Jacob whilst he saluted and began to run out panting. I, at this point, was starting to get a bit uneasy. This wasn't The Jacob New Adventures I knew back in the day… This was something else… Something more adult. Now even though I liked more adult stuff, this episode just made me really uneasy. Telling someone they're adopted is not an easy task. Trust me… Horrid results when it's told to you by means of someone whose parents told you to tell that person. The last time I had to do that, I had to coax someone out of committing suicide. Anyway… Back to the episode. The screen transitions again back to the boys' house where Carrie is seen sniffling as Jacob and Benny pops their head into the busted doorway. Carrie looks up and immediately is overjoyed to see the two boys. "Guys!”, she calls out with an excited tone, "Did you find out why Daddy won't talk to me?". Jacob pushed Benny to the side. Benny says timidly as he clears his throat, "Y… Yes… W-We did.". Carrie says in a concerned tone, "What's wrong Ben?". We then hear Benny's thoughts, "What do I do? Should I tell her? Or should I lie to Mr. Booregard? No… lying wouldn't do a thing. Mr. B would probably dock my pay to half a penny a day if I did that…", this made me do a small chuckle as I knew Benedict as a fuckin' cheapskate. My chuckle fell silent as I heard Benny just outright say, "Carrie… I don't know how to tell you this but… you're… adopted…". Carrie's eyes opened wide and both Benny and I cringed. I then heard a laugh coming from the computer's speakers. It was Carrie's laugh. "That's a good one, Benny! But really, why won't Daddy talk to me?". "Carrie… it's the truth… Mr. B had me come over here to tell you…". "What? No… you're lying!", Carrie then slaps Benny very realistically and storms out of the house. We then see Carrie walking up to the front door with tears in her eyes furious as she pushes open the door forcibly. She sees her father and, holding back tears, "Daddy… please tell me that it's not true… Please tell me Benny is lying…”. Benedict begins to tear up and in a shaky voice tells Carrie, "Yes… it's true… When you were a baby and while I was out scrounging around with my metal detector near the outskirts of Elmore looking for loose change, I stumbled upon you and your real Mother. Or what were left of her after the scallops got to her…". It then transitions to a flashback sequence which to this day makes me cringe. It showed Carrie's mother's eyes gouged out with one hanging, her tongue out and somewhat chewed off, her hands only bone, her ribcage skin ripped off revealing decaying muscle, and her throat had a hole in it showing the larynx, windpipe, and esophagus. I turned away at this point still listening. “I found your mother laying there, morbidly decayed, when I heard a crying coming from nearby. The crying was you. It looked like you had just come outta your Mother. I scooped you up, took you home, and cleaned you up. I kept you around for a good 13 years. I felt it were better to tell you now when your old enough to understand.”. I started crying at this precise point. This became too adult… Too real for the happy little show I used to know and love. I wanted to click the X in the top right corner but I just couldn't turn away. Carrie ran out crying. Not the comedic tears either, these looked realistic… Almost human. "Jacob, my boy! Go after her! These legs won't catch up to her! Please, boyo!". Jacob nodded and began to run after Carrie calling her name. Carrie began to run faster and Jacob began to struggle keeping up with her. Pearl stopped at the top of a high coral cliff, turned around, and told Jacob, "Stop." She put a hand out, "Do you know what it's like…to not know your mother? To be with some creepy crustacean all your life thinking he's your dad even though you two look completely different? I mean…how can a ghost have a sperm dead girl for a child?", Carrie's voice was getting very shaky, she was ready to start sobbing uncontrollably. "I don't think you do… To be lied to all your life… To not know your true family… I don't want to be lied to anymore!". Carrie then began to proceed to fall backwards into the seemingly endless chasm. Jacob yelled out, "WAIT, CARRIE!", and ran down the cliff slope where he had just ran after Carrie. He ran as fast as he could but couldn't get down to the bottom before he heard a loud, disgusting crack. I even cringed at the sound. It sound like a bone snapping in two. As Jacob and Benny approach Carrie, she is seen face up with her head violently pushed to the side. Her neck had snapped right in two. Her eyes were a gray-blue now and were about as soulless as any person who had succumbed to death. Jacob walked up to her silently, his shoes no longer making that funny stepping sound. He dropped to his knees realistically next to her corpse and began to sob humanly and uncontrollably. He hugged the corpse, looked up to the sky, and began saying, "Why, God? Why? She was too young! Why?!". This caused me to sob right along with the poor guy. The episode then cut to black and was finished. I couldn't believe it! Why would Navin make such a demented and depressing episode?! I went to bed after this. The next day after coming home from work, I planned to extract the episode onto my hard drive and put it on YouTube in about 2 parts. It was a 15 minute the end usa war, of course. gree guy gtrwr guy and elias When I got home, I saw everything was a mess. Papers were everywhere, my TV was gone, my computer and its accompanying tower, mouse and any USBs I had in it were gone, and my laptop was gone. "Oh shit… I've been robbed. Where's the video? Where is it?", I said as I began to look for the video that contained the episode. I couldn't find it. That was the only USB drive I had in my possession and I guess the robbers figured it'd be worth money. I kinda figured as well too. So, suffice to say, I'm unable to provide a video of the source. I apologize and hope you'll all heed my warning of picking up any strange tape in a famous studio lot after bumping into a famous cartoon writer. I don't think anyone will seeing as suicidemouse.avi and Squidward's Suicide was up on YouTube. Once again, let this story be a warning to picking up strange tapes. You never know what you're time you die elias, ok carrie l go jail ,going to end up watching. the end usa war Category:Lost Episodes Category:Cancelled Category:Unreleased Category:Bootlegs Category:Episodes Category:Creepypastas Category:Scrapped